


Tired Trolls in Oversized Clothes

by nocturnalRavenger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat in John's God Teir Pajamas, M/M, Sleepy Karkat, Trolls and humans live on Earth together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalRavenger/pseuds/nocturnalRavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Karkat sleeping in John's pajama shirt one night after the troll had stayed up waiting for to show and fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Trolls in Oversized Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerstore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/gifts).



It had been a long day at work, the day hard and tiring with the many pizzas, hogies and wings I had to deliver today. At least it was helping to pay off the rent for the apartment I lived in with my boyfriend, Karkat Vantas. The troll had been waiting for hours for me to come home since I had promised a date night, planning to go out to a movie, maybe dinner. But, since people wanted to quit or call off today, I had been clocked in for another few hours.

The mutant troll had off today, so I hoped he wasn't too upset with me or too bored to death and ready to yell at me until morning. 

It was about eight when I pulled up in front of the apartment complex, sighing softly as I turned the car off, stuffing the keys in my pocket before getting out of the car and heading towards the main entrance. I pulled my phone from my back pocket, sending Karkat a message saying the following:  **'I'll be at the apartment in two minutes.'**

After climbing up the stairs - The elevator no longer working and the complex too cheap to even try to fix it- I had reached the third floor, walking down the hall until I finally reached the right apartment, fishing in my pocket for my keys before I pulled them out. Sorting through the cluster of keychains, keys and whatever else I had before unlocking the door, poking my head in to see the normal veiw I see every time, though the short, angry troll I called my boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Confused, I take a step in, toeing off my shoes as I shut the door behind me, scanning the immediate area. The kitchen was clean and undisturbed, the lights in the bathroom and our bedroom were off, the only source of light illuminating what I could see at the moment was the television which played the menu screen of his favorite romcom, the familiar music filling the apartment. I shake my head, figuring that he had merely fallen asleep while waiting for me, chuckling a little at the thought.

I run a hand through my raven locks of hair quickly, shaking my head and walked over to the couch as quietly as I could, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight I was about to see.

Walking around the couch to find Karkat wrapped up in a fuzzy, grey blanket, I smile softly and place a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Karkat, come on, let's go to bed." I say in a gentle voice, watching the grey skinned male shift and just curl in on himself again.

"Nah yit..." He mumbled, words slurred with exhaustion.  
"Come on, you can't sleep on the couch," I tell him, rubbing his shoulder a bit, "unless you rather I carried you around." I grin, knowing that'd get him up.

It never really mattered whether Karkat was falling asleep or dead tired like he seemed to be more afraid of being off the ground then he was of death, and let me tell you, this troll was deathly afraid of death.

"Fine, 'm up." He grumbled, sitting up, the grey blanket falling off of him, revealing his small, grey form practically swimming in my pajama shirt.

The blue short sleeved shirt was way too big for him, the sleeves almost coming to his elbows and almost falling off his shoulder. I snicker a little, looking at my boyfriend and shaking my head a little.

"What's so fucking funny Egbert?" He grumbled, looking up at me, his red pupils able to bee seen clearly in this light.  
"You." I answer simply with a shrug, earning a scowl from the troll.  
"And what's so funy about me, fuckass?"

Instead of a verbal answer, I reach out and tug at the shirt a little, raising a brow. Karkat looked down, his face going a bright red as he looked back up at me, small, pointed ears drooping in embarassment.

"Sh-shut up. I was cold okay? Laundry needs done."  
"Mhm," I hum, rolling my eyes, "sure."  
"I was!" He argued.  
"Okay, okay. Let's get you to bed." I tell him, smiling softly.  
"No," He whined, "you just got here Egbert, and you did promised me something." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

I sigh and shake my head, raising a finger, signaling for him to wait, looking back at the television screen and then down at the coffee table to see an empty popcorn bowl. "Give me five," I tell him as I look back over to the nubby horned troll, "I'll make it up to you."

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

I grabbed the popcorn bowl and started towards the kitchen, grabbing the last popcorn bag from cupboard and put it in the microwave before I turned on my heel and walked over to the movie shelf. Unable to see in the little light there was, I turned the light on, the small troll hissing at the sudden light.

"A warning might have been nice bulgemunch.." He grumbled.

I chuckled, mumbling an apology as I pluck a movie from the shelf, glancing back at him from over my shoulder, seeing the grey blanket pulled over his head, the small nubby horns of his outlined by the material. Shaking my head, I head back to the kitchen, turning the light off in the living room on my way out. 

Only waiting a few more seconds before the microwave went off, I pulled the bag out, my face assaulted by the steam that came from it as I opened the bag, pouring it's contents into the bowl before crumpling the bag up and throwing it away, ignoring the warmth of it. I grab the bowl and walk to the living room to set it on the coffee table before walking back to the kitchen pouring both of us a glass of water before walking back to the living room, movie case tucked under my arm.

I found Karkat sleep munching on a handful of popcorn, looking up at me as I set the cups down. "Now now Karkat, that's our last bag, savor it."

"Shut your protien shoot Egbert, I'm hungry."

I shake my head a little, walking up to the DVD players, taking out the  _50 First Dates_ disc and replaced it with the movie I had picked out -  _40 Days and 40 Nights -_ and set the cases on the table before walking over to the couch, nudging the troll to scoot up. He had done so, with a groan of course, making enough room for me to sit behind him before he sat back, his back against my chest. 

My arms wrapped around his waist, his head lolling back against my shoulder as I had skipped through the previews and played the movie, knowing I would probably fall asleep half way through this movie and I wouldn't even pay attention.

Half way through the movie, I nuzzled the crook of his neck, somewhat glad that he had decided to wear a shirt off mine instead of one of his sweaters so I could have easy access to his warmer body without a lot of clothing in the way. 

I kissed on his neck lightly a few times, feeling his chest rumble softly as he purred the way trolls did when they were content, body going limp against me. Karkat looked back at me once I had lifted my head from his shoulder, staring at me for several seconds before he shifted around to straddle my hips, I look up at him confused, his red eyes staring into my blue ones before I decided to speak up. "What's wrong Kark-"

"Egbert.." He interrupted.  
"Yes?"  
"I can't believe I'm fucking flushed for you."  
"Ah, I've heard that before." I chuckle.  
"I mean it every time too!"  
"Yeah," I roll my eyes, "sure."  
"I was!" He said stubbornly.  
" _Sure_ ," I smirk a little, looking down at where my shirt ended on his body, seeing the last bit of his boxers that were nearly hidden, "and you said you were cold." I said and looked back up at him again, giving a dorky grin.  
"I was cold, I just changed into this and then found my blanket and said fuck it to changing!" He argued, a scarlet blush covering his face again, arms crossing stubbornly over his chest, his purring had stopped not too long ago.

I shake my head, grabbing the front of the shirt on him and pull him down, his hands soon finding my shoulders to stop himself from completely falling on me as our lips met, lips movito languidly against each other. "You need to stop being cute," I mumble, my pale head reaching up to brush his hair from his face, "I wanted to make it up to you for being so late, and I can't if-"

"You can make it up by shutting your mouth and just fucking kiss me." He growled, scowling at me.

I laugh a little and pull him back down, lips colliding once again. My hands soon finding their way down to Karkat's thighs, fingers splayed against the male's bared skin as his had moved to bury his fingers in my hair, somewhat short claws softly scratching at my scalp. I tilt my head to the side some and swipe my tongue against his lip, requesting entry which he had granted soon enough, lips parting.

Thus started a brief make out session fur a few moments, both of our faces red by the time we had separated, panting lightly as he slumped forward a little, face next to mine. "I love you Karkat." I say as his purring started up again, claws scratching softly at my scalp still, the action lulling my eyes shut as it relaxed me.

"Flushed for you too fuckass." Karkat grumbled, sounding pissed off even though his actions said otherwise, laying against me.

I sit still as Karkat shifted to lay against me, laying almost completely chest to chest as he laid his head on my shoulder, my arms wrapping around him and rubbing his back soothingly as his purring only got louder, warm breath softly washing over the skin covering my neck. I keep my eyes shut as Karkat's breath got softer, putting eventually quieting down until it was a soft noise that came from the troll. I knew he was asleep at last, the movie not even over yet. 

I soon moved out from under the light troll, picking him up like one would do with a small child, holding him on my hip as I move to shut the television off before blindly navigating towards our room. Once I had finally reached our destination, I shuffle towards the bed before setting the troll down, crawling in next to him.

I wrap my arms around him, nuzzling the nape of his neck with a soft sigh before I, too, fall victim to sleep's grasp, not bothered that I may get yelled at by this troll in the morning or may work long hours again, I just knew that I would come home to this troll and things would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit.  
> I was tired as shit.  
> As a result, this whole oneshot was shit.  
> I'm sorry.


End file.
